


All Was Golden When the Day Met the Night

by ArizonaToToronto (BlaqkAudio)



Series: A Kind of Magic (hockey boys as Quidditch players) [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, Light Angst, M/M, Quidditch, Reconciliation, SO MUCH FLUFF, getting engaged, hockey boys as wizards, hogwarts futurefic, past homophobia, proposal, soft boys having sweet feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaqkAudio/pseuds/ArizonaToToronto
Summary: A few years after Mitch and Auston graduate from Hogwarts, they both get drafted to the Toronto pro Quidditch team.Auston asks Mitch to marry him after their first professional game.





	All Was Golden When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in my Leafs Hogwarts AU, a few years after the boys graduate school (as Gryffindors). 
> 
> It's not necessary to read "One Golden Glance..." to be able to enjoy this fic, but there's some history in there regarding Mitch's relationship with his family that adds extra layers to this story, I think.
> 
> Anyway. Here's some gratuitous fluff, and a tad bit of angst with a happy ending for the boys!

Mitch and Auston are going to be honest-to-god professional Quidditch players. On a real team. Together. 

It's only been a few weeks since their draft, and Mitch still can't believe that he and Auston will be playing for the same team again, let alone a good one. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd ever get picked to play for his hometown. But it had really happened, with Auston going first overall, and Mitch going fourth to the Toronto Vipertooths.

They're incredibly lucky, Mitch thinks, that Quidditch is this big in Toronto. Not as popular as hockey, of course, but still very well loved. Sometimes the breadth of the magical world still blows Mitch's mind. There's a huge wizarding population in Toronto, active and vibrant behind the scenes, that Mitch is only just beginning to discover. He and Auston sign the lease on a condo in a wizarding neighbourhood in the city proper a few weeks before training camp, and Auston's family floos in from Arizona shortly after to help get them moved in and settled.

The Matthews are incredible, and Mitch loves Ema so, so much. She makes sure to add a mother's touch to their new home, and it means more to Mitch than he can say. When they're leaving that night, she calls him "Mijo" as she hugs him goodbye and Mitch struggles not to cry right in front of everyone. 

 

+

 

They win their first game of the season. 

In so many ways, it's just like when Mitch and Auston had played together at school. The chemistry is instantly back, despite having spent the handful of years since graduation on different teams. It's exhilarating, being back on the same roster and doing what they both do best, and Mitch... Mitch can't believe he's getting to play for the team he's rooted for since the amazing world of Quidditch was first revealed to him, as a 10 year old _wizard_ growing up in this very city. 

And to have Matts at his side, absolutely crushing him in a huge bear hug once he's caught the snitch and won them their first ever pro-league match? There aren't really words for it.

So, they win, and no victory has ever tasted quite this sweet. Toronto Quidditch fans are just so passionate, and Mitch can still hear their cheers from the locker room, long after they've all left the pitch. He can't wipe the goofy grin off his face, feels his cheeks aching with it and doesn't care one bit. They trumped Ottawa, with the Matthews family in the stands cheering them on, decked out in blue and white jerseys and shouting louder than anyone. It's the best day. Mitch never wants it to end.

 

+

 

Afterward, Auston's family takes them to dinner at a beautiful place to celebrate. It's the kind of restaurant with multiple courses of pretentious, tiny portions that look artful and incredible, and taste even better. Everything is so rich and decadent, and Mitch is absolutely delighted. And a little bit wine-drunk if he's totally honest with himself. 

He sits next to Auston and holds his hand the entire time, even though eating with one hand is kind of cumbersome. Auston's wearing a suit that looks fantastic on him, stretched perfect over his amazing shoulders, and he smells wonderful, and is so handsome and sweet, and... Mitch has been in love with this man since he was 16 years old, but it still hits him so hard sometimes how lucky he is to have found this.

The evening is so perfect that Mitch can almost let himself be distracted from the fact that his own family hadn't shown up to the game. He'd put their names down for tickets, had let them know the details last time he'd briefly spoken to his mother, but... Mitch has come to know better than to have expectations when it comes to his parents. He doesn't let himself get let down anymore. 

After dinner, there are really pretty desserts followed by expensive, boozy coffee that has Mitch absolutely moaning in pleasure as he takes his first sip. Auston laughs, loud and genuine, and squeezes Mitch's hand. 

"Good, Mitchy?" he asks, sounding amused and just really happy. Mitch knows the feeling. 

"This is– everything has been so– wow," he says, slightly overwhelmed. Ema smiles indulgently at them as she sips at her own coffee. Her eyes look rather bright over the rim of her fancy glass mug. 

 

+

 

Auston asks Mitch to come for a walk with him as they're getting ready to leave the restaurant. Mitch says yes without having to think about it, because honestly he's not ready for this night to end, either. 

Instead of accompanying them, Auston's mom and dad excuse themselves to head back to the condo. They've got a few phone calls to make back to Arizona, and they want to check in with Auston's sisters to make sure their floo journey home went smoothly. 

"You boys have fun, we'll see you in a bit," Brian says. Before he can get too far, Mitch reaches out and pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you so much for dinner. And for– for being here," he says, sincere. He feels Brian soften, arms coming up to hold Mitch close. He's quiet for a long moment, as if he's trying to choose the best words to say, and it reminds Mitch so very much of Auston that it makes his chest ache just a little. 

"We're so proud of you, Mitch," Brian settles on. His voice is quiet, like the moment is private and just for Mitch. Mitch can feel himself start to shake, his breath hitching hard. The words manage to be everything Mitch has been dying to hear, and to cut him deep at the same time. "So proud," Brian says again, his hand stroking up and down Mitch's back in the most comforting gesture Mitch can imagine. Mitch lets himself bask in it, takes everything Brian's giving him and feels it warm him to his toes. 

When they finally pull apart, Mitch sees Auston talking to his mother several feet away, both of their backs turned like they're trying not to intrude on the moment. Mitch takes a deep breath and composes himself before going to Auston's side.

"Ready?" Auston asks him, smiling sweetly. Mitch smiles back, nodding as he wraps an arm around Auston's middle. 

Their walk is really nice, actually. The weather is mild, and the sky has darkened enough that the stars have come out. Auston steers them off the city sidewalk and into a quiet little park nearby, with fancy streetlights lining the path they're following. There's a babbling little fountain in the centre of it all, and Auston stops them in front of it. It's really romantic. So romantic that Mitch starts to wonder if Auston maybe planned this. 

"Hey," Mitch says, breaking the gentle silence that has wrapped it's way around them.

"Hi," Auston answers, softly, like he's afraid to break the spell by speaking too loudly. He takes Mitch's hand in both of his, turns to face him fully. The look he's giving Mitch is so intense and heavy, and Mitch is really not used to seeing such seriousness directed at him, not from Auston. Mitch can feel his heart start beating faster, a strange nervousness clawing at his chest. He's suddenly convinced that something is wrong, that Auston's brought him here to... Well, Mitch isn't sure, but he's trying really hard not to panic.

"Hey," he says again, and of course the panic is bleeding though into his voice. "Aus, is everything– what's going on?" And that spurs Auston into action, his face doing several complicated things at once.

"No, Mitch, it's not– Jesus, it's nothing bad, I– fuck, I'm messing it up already." Auston shakes his head at himself, wipes a hand across his face in agitation before grabbing at Mitch's hand again. He takes a calming breath and then... drops to one knee in the grass. 

Auston says nothing for several long seconds, just glances up at Mitch who suddenly can't breathe, can't think. Mitch feels himself make a strangled sound in his chest as Auston finally reaches into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and produces a small box, holding it out for Mitch to see in the lamplight. 

Mitch's eyes widen in shock and he actually gasps. Whatever he'd been expecting, it honestly hadn't been this. He covers his mouth with the hand Auston isn't holding, the right one because Auston has his _left_ , and this can't mean... But what else could it mean? Mitch's heart starts to beat impossibly fast, his adrenaline spiking. 

Auston takes a moment to watch Mitch's face, and Mitch can feel him shaking a little. He's nervous, Mitch realizes suddenly. As if he doesn't already know Mitch's answer. Like Mitch could ever, ever say no to him. 

"Auston," Mitch gasps, but it comes out like a sob. And of course here come the tears. And then Auston is crying too. 

"I had a fucking speech prepared and everything, but I can't–" Auston starts to ramble. He still sounds nervous, and his eyes are wet and so beautiful. The streetlights bathe the whole scene in a soft, golden glow, and Mitch's breath hitches at the sight. 

"Auston. Matty, just– just ask me." It comes out sounding urgent, and Mitch supposes that's appropriate. 

"Fuck, Mitchy, there's literally no one I want by my side for the rest of my life more than you. It's been you, shit, since that morning on the platform. It's always been you."

He opens the box with shaky fingers, revealing the most gorgeous ring. An _engagement_ ring, because Auston is going to– Mitch sobs again, loud and unrestrained. Auston can barely speak through his own tears. 

"I just want to do right by you. All those times we talked about our futures, and you– you had all these visions about a husband, and grand romantic gestures, and I want to be that for you. I would give you anything, you have to know that by now."

"Auston," Mitch gasps, his voice bordering on hysteria. His enthusiastic "yes" is just waiting to burst out of him, but Auston still hasn't said the words, hasn't _asked_ him yet. And Mitch knows that Auston wants to do this right, because that's who Auston is, so he holds back, waits. 

"Okay, okay," Auston says through a shaky, shuddery exhale, giving Mitch an absolutely gorgeous smile. He takes the ring out of the box and holds it out to Mitch. 

"I guess what I'm obviously trying to say is, I love you. So much, Mitch, I can't even– I don't have words for it. There's nothing I wouldn't– So will you– s-shit, Mitch, I– marry me?" He slides the ring onto Mitch's finger and Mitch can't help it as he dissolves even further into tears. 

Auston goes to stand up, but Mitch is quicker. He drops to his knees and grabs for Auston. 

"Yes," Mitch says, breathless, like the air has been punched out of his lungs. "Auston, yes. Yes! I'll fucking marry you." He kisses Auston all over his big dumb handsome gorgeous face. Auston grips him back like he's afraid Mitch might disappear if he lets go. 

 

+

 

They walk back to the condo, Mitch's left hand squeezed tight in Auston's right. Both of them are wiping at their eyes, and they can't stop looking at each other. It takes them significantly longer than necessary to get back because Mitch keeps tugging at Auston's arm, stopping him in his tracks to kiss him. 

When they finally get upstairs and Mitch wordlessly shows Ema the ring, he's still crying. And then Ema's crying. But of course she knew the plan the whole time because Auston tells her everything. 

Brian pulls Mitch in for another big bear hug, and Mitch indulges again, hugging back just as hard. He really just misses his fucking dad, but at least he gets to have this.

 

Auston's parents floo home soon after, with lunch plans set for the following week. Mitch is still amazed at the ways distance doesn't matter in the wizarding world. Floo powder is incredible. 

 

+

 

It's getting late. Auston holds Mitch in his arms as they wind down for the night on their couch, an episode of Friends playing in the background that neither one is particularly paying attention to. They're both completely exhausted from the game, and then from all of the excitement, adrenaline, and tears that had followed. It's been... a really, really long day. 

They've abandoned their suit jackets and ties, laying around in their fancy slacks and button down shirts because neither has the energy to go change. Auston can't stop running his fingers reverently over Mitch's new ring, like he can barely believe Mitch had agreed to wear it, for _forever_.

"Did you pick this out all by yourself?" Mitch asks softly, referring to the ring. He's not sure why he's whispering, but the moment feels so soft and precious so he does. 

Auston flushes a little.

"I– kind of?" He mumbles. He admits that he's had it for a little while, just waiting for the right time to ask. "There were... a few that I liked. I brought my mom eventually, and she, uh, helped me narrow it down."

Mitch is weirdly touched by that. He makes a pleased sound and kisses Auston right on the mouth.

"Your mom has great taste," he says, fierce. "She's the best. Just like you."

 

+

 

Later, Mitch sends a snap to his brother, of their hands intertwined, the ring clearly visible. He captions it with a diamond emoji, and "obviously I said hell yes??!!!".

It takes Chris less than five minutes to respond. He's pretty surprised, but his congratulations feel genuine. Mitch promises to see him soon, so Chris can get the full story. He really wants his big brother to be involved with the wedding.

When the subsequent phone call from his mother comes, Mitch admits he really should have expected it. 

"Um, hi, mom," he says as he picks up the call, his tone careful and guarded. Auston shifts next to him, squeezing Mitch's hand. He's watching Mitch's face carefully, probably making sure he won't have to intervene. 

"Mitchell," his mother says. 

"How– how are you?"

"Don't you _'how are you'_ me right now, young man. That message you sent to Chris, tell me it wasn't–" and that makes Mitch see red, hot all over from the nerve of this woman. 

"It was, mom. It's real. It's real and if that's a problem for you, then don't worry about it because you don't have to be involved any more than you already have been. Which hasn't been very much, if you ask me." The words come out sounding really sharp and loaded, accusatory. Mitch doesn't want to take them back. Instead, he contemplates just hanging up the phone. 

"Mitchell," Bonnie says again. She sounds shocked. Angry. It puts Mitch immediately on the defensive. 

"What, mom? Literally, _what_? Am I wrong? Have you and dad not completely ignored everything to do with this side of my life for the last decade?" 

She splutters, rendered speechless. Mitch jumps up off the couch and begins pacing angrily. He's far from done. 

"I get it, that I'm the black sheep of this fucking family. Not only am I a wizard, but a gay one, too? I don't know how you deal with the shame!"

"That's not fair, Mitch. You can't just–"

"No, mom, you know what's not fair? It's not fair that Auston's family comes to our games. They helped us pick out our apartment. They helped pick out the RING," Mitch snaps. He realizes he's yelling, but he can't seem to stop. "Where the hell have you guys been these past few years? I'm going to spend my life with this guy and you refuse to even know him! We won our big game today and you weren't even there!"

"Mitch," Bonnie whispers, sounding... Defeated? Guilty? Suddenly she's sobbing, admitting that she's only so angry because she's missing out on such a huge part of Mitch's life, and she doesn't know how to fix it. Everything has just spiralled so far out of her control, but she never meant for any of this to happen.

"I'm just– I'm sorry, Mitch, okay? I know we haven't– that we've really... f-failed you, as parents," she says, trying to compose herself. "We really need to talk. Can I see you? We should– face-to-face."

"I don't– I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Mitch," she says pleadingly, "you're still our son. You've always been our son, and we've never– never stopped loving you, I need you to know that."

"I– okay. Fine, yeah, we can talk." Mitch says, deflating. He's sick of fighting, and he doesn't just mean the phone call. 

They agree to meet for coffee the next day, just the two of them. Mitch has so much more he needs to finally say, but for the first time in a very, very long time, a feeling oddly like hope starts to unfurl in his chest, and he doesn't try to squash it down. 

 

+

 

Coffee goes well. Better than Mitch could have ever imagined, actually, so "well" is a huge understatement. 

His mom hugs him hard the moment he shows up at their Timmies, and it doesn't seem like she wants to let go of him. She looks like she hasn't slept much.

They sit together at a tiny table by the sun-drenched window, sipping at warm drinks and sharing a donut between them, just like they'd always done when Mitch was a kid, after hockey. It feels... familiar yet so strange at the same time. But they're talking, and it's really awkward but it's progress. Mitch will take it, for what it's worth. 

As they chat, Mitch catches her up on the most recent events of his life. She knows a lot of it, surprisingly, because she apparently keeps his letters. She mostly just hasn't known how to respond to them. Mitch doesn't want to enjoy the way that admission makes her sound ashamed, but... It's been a hard few years, with only stilted phone calls on holidays and birthdays, awkward Christmas dinners with extended family where Mitch had squeezed his eyes shut and wished for Arizona instead. 

It surprises Mitch when his mom asks him to tell her all about Auston. Any time he's ever tried, his parents had just... changed the subject. Now that Mitch has her full attention, he doesn't even know where to start. 

"Oh, um, okay," he says, a little breathless. "He's, uh, a Gryffindor like me. We met on the train, that very first day, and just... became best friends. Like we'd known each other forever already. Auston doesn't believe in, like, soulmates or whatever, but sometimes I– It just makes me wonder if–" Mitch shrugs, feeling a little embarrassed. "We just... clicked. When he finally told me how he felt, it was like we'd been building toward that moment since the very start."

At his mom's encouraging smile, Mitch tells her more about Auston, about his family and where they're from. How good Auston is a Quidditch, but how bad he is at doing laundry. He talks and talks, Auston being a subject he never tires of, could never run out of words for. 

Then he tells her about the draft, and the big game, and the rest of the team. When his mother apologizes for not being there to see them play, Mitch believes her. And he forgives her, too, because holding a grudge takes work, and frankly it's exhausting. Mitch doesn't want to be angry anymore. 

When he finally gets around to telling her about the engagement, Mitch realizes it's been over three hours since they'd sat down. He can't remember ever spending this much time talking about himself, let alone with his mom. It's been... really nice, actually, and he doesn't want to stop, but he knows he should get home in time for dinner. 

As they're parting ways in the parking lot, Bonnie tells Mitch that she and Paul want to meet Auston properly, as Mitch's fiance. Mitch doesn't know what to say to that. 

"I– really? Dad too?"

"Yeah, honey. Dad too."

 

So Mitch calls Auston on the spot, trembling a little from the budding hope he's afraid to let bloom just yet. And Auston is... incredible. He sounds absolutely delighted for Mitch, and maybe a little nervous, too. He suggests dinner on the weekend, at their place, and Mitch's mom agrees readily. 

And the dinner goes great, because Mitch's family loves Auston pretty much immediately. Not that Mitch was even a little bit worried about that part, because everyone loves Auston. How could they not? He charms the Marners easily with his friendly smile, and his cooking, and how he says "ma'am" and "sir" when he greets them for the first time. 

 

+

 

Afterward, once everyone has retired to the living room, Mitch watches from where he's preparing a tray of coffees as Auston animatedly explains the rules of Quidditch to Mitch's dad and brother. He's got books and diagrams spread out over their coffee table, and the Marners are hanging onto his every word.

"And– and you do all of that on _brooms_?" Mitch hears his dad ask, sounding impressed. 

"Here, check this out," Auston says, unfolding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from last year. On the front page is an article about Mitch's team winning their division's title. Above the fold, there's a moving photograph of Mitch diving to catch the snitch, earning the victory.

"Is that Mitch?" Paul asks, awestruck. 

"Yeah," Auston says with a grin. "He's really, really good at Quidditch. I'm planning on getting this framed, actually."

Mitch emerges from the kitchen with the coffees. His hand are shaking slightly, rattling the dishes on the tray he's holding. "You should–" he starts to say, suddenly very nervous. "You should come, Dad. To a game. I'd really like it if you came to see us play."

Paul and Bonnie share a significant look. 

"We have tickets," his dad says slowly. "For next weekend, versus Vegas." And that's not at all what Mitch has been expecting him to say. He'd been anticipating another excuse, or another broken promise, anything but this. This is almost too good to be true. 

"You– what?"

"Listen, son, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we weren't there for the first game. And I know that apologizing doesn't fix any of it, but– I hope you can see that I'm– that we're trying."

"Dad," Mitch says, and his voice is thick with emotion. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously. So you– you're going to have to go over the rules again with me, Auston."

"Of course, Mr. Marner," Auston answers immediately. His eyes are wide, and his grin is wider. He looks as happy as Mitch feels. "Okay, so, let's talk about fouls, yeah?"

"There are seven hundred of them," Mitch supplies helpfully. He's still not sure that this isn't a crazy dream.

"Right," Auston says, "but there are only ten or so you actually need to know. This is called 'cobbing', so basically using your elbows on another player to knock them off their brooms. You can't do that."

"Okay, got it, no elbows."

"And this is called 'stooging'. Uh, or like, goalie interference? Chasers can't tag team the keeper to get them out of the way of the goal hoops."

"Seems straight forward enough. So, what's the punishment when a player commits a foul, then? You haven't mentioned, like, a penalty box."

"Yes, so it's not like hockey in that regard. There are no 'man advantages'. It's basically a penalty shot for the other team, every time."

"That's crazy!" Chris chimes in, shaking his head in disbelief. "Imagine putting your team down in points every single time you did anything stupid..." Auston chuckles at that. He's absolutely in his element right now. 

"Uhuh. But, I mean. Goals aren't weighted as heavily as you're thinking. It's catching the snitch that really matters. As long as the opposing team isn't ahead of you by 150 or more points, you're going to win as soon as your seeker catches the snitch. And that's where Mitchy comes in."

"And you said he's really good at it, right?"

"The best I've ever seen, sir. He's unreal on a broom. Sometimes I have to remind myself that I can't just spend the whole game watching him." He shoots Mitch a dazzling smile, and Mitch feels warm all over, like he's been basking in the Arizona sun.

 

+

 

The rest of the evening passes pretty much the same way, with Auston explaining the finer nuances of the sport to Paul, and Chris asking questions. Mitch helps out when he can, but mostly he's content to sit back and just... experience this. Commit it all to memory. 

There are hugs all around when it's time for the Marners to leave, Paul with a borrowed copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ tucked under his arm. He vows to know everything about Quidditch before the game next week. 

 

Mitch goes to bed later that night feeling lighter than he maybe ever has.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THIS FIC REALLY REALLY GOT AWAY FROM ME. The original outline was pretty straightforward (boys getting drafted, then getting engaged - full stop), and then families got involved and the Marners decided to be really cute and I couldn't resist resolving all the angst. Um. Yeah. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think, what you liked, anything you didn't like...
> 
> I'm definitely open to hearing suggestions about where I could go next with this series! (Anywhere on the timeline, of course.)
> 
>  
> 
> A few things of note:
> 
> -In my headcanon, the NHL is still a thing, and the boys are fans. 
> 
> -The Toronto Quidditch team (Vipertooths) is named after a kind of dragon. I was going to go with "Thestrals" for alliteration, but that seemed kinda ominous.
> 
> -Auston and Mitch are probably 20-21 in this story. They're planning on having a bit of a long engagement (getting married once their entry level contracts wrap up, and they're signed on with the Vipertooths for good).
> 
> -Mitch's dad gets really hype about Quidditch. He's instantly a superfan and wants to know every last thing about it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr as arizonatotoronto if you wanna chat/throw fic prompts at me :).


End file.
